


The Birth of a Worldsoul

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Illidan is barely there, The Author Regrets Everything, The smut of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Years and years after her awakening, Azeroth finally reach the Pantheon to meet with the other Titan and face Sargeras.





	The Birth of a Worldsoul

For years it has been only a bright red star in the sky, unattainable always so far away, always calling her. Her destiny was waiting for her there, where her own life had been on the line so long ago. But now, she wasn't just a sleeping soul, needing someone to protect her. She was Azeroth, one of the most powerful titan and finally, years and years after she came to life, she reached the pantheon. She had some unfinished business with its prisoner and it was time to end it.

She appeared in the main room and immediately, Illidan Stormrage approached, the war glaive of Azzinoth in his hand, ready to fight the intruder if he was there to free Sargeras. He had to repel so many demons since the fall of Antorus and Argus.

Recognizing the hybrid, Azeroth shivered a little, feeling in her skin the effect of the Sundering, so many millennia ago. She had knew so many wound before her awakening but some were a little more painful to remember.

"Who are you?" Asked Illidan, still ready to fight the intruder.

"I am the titan Azeroth." She claimed, watching something moving in the shadow as she said her name. "I'm here to meet my kind."

For a moment, Illidan didn't reacted, looking at the titan, realizing that the sacrifices he made to keep it safe from the Legion weren't useless in the end.

"I'm sorry but they aren't there and I don't know when they'll be back."

Azeroth smiled a little as Illidan completely forgot that they were an other titan in the room, even if he might not have wanted her to meet him. But she had to.

"I have waited so long to wake up and to find that place, I'll be able to wait a little longer."

With one hand, she opened a portal to the other Azeroth, the planet and she looked back at Illidan.

"You already spend a lot of times here, watching over him. To thank you, I give you the possibility to see everyone you knew once again."

She could see him hesitating, looking at the portal then behind him, he was torn between his duty and the wish to get back on Azeroth. But she wasn't giving him the choice and before he could decide himself, she created a second portal right on him, transporting him immediately on the planet. He didn't even got the time to protest.

Now alone, she turned to the shadow, fire in her eyes, ready to face the one who wanted to kill her so much.

"It's only us now." She said. "Sargeras."

The dark titan slowly emerged from the shadows, trying to give an impression of power even if all those years spent imprisoned didn't helped his look.

"Azeroth." He only said, looking at the other titan, standing proudly in front of him. "You're even more beautiful than I could imagine."

He could feel her power, her strength. He had wanted to kill her, to protect her, to save her.

He had wanted her.

But now he was only the shadow of what he used to be, all his plans fell through and he was living in the fear the void would come and destroy everything. But he saw Azeroth and felt hope for the first time in forever.

"You could have been my master piece in the Legion. You would have crushed the void with one hand..." He said, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Oh please... You wanted to destroy me."

"To protect you." He corrected. "From the void's corruption."

"By destroying me."

She was now right in front of him, changing her height to match him, to show she was equal as him, a titan facing a titan.

"I saw you in my dreams so many times..." She was now whispering. "I saw you. I heard your name being whispered in fear. I felt your influence, your Legion walking over me. I remember clearly your sword...penetrating me."

She was now looking at him, right in his eyes, closer than Sargeras could have ever dream. He wanted to touch her, make her his.

"Azeroth..." He only whispered.

"But I never felt scared." She continued, now whispering, so close of his own lips. "I knew my peoples would protect me and that you never really wanted me dead."

"If only you knew how I wished to rip you apart, destroying every single mortal who had the audacity to fight me, making them regret they ever tried to face the Legion."

They weren't breaking the eye contact, even now that they were whispering on each other lips.

"Or you were becoming mine, or no one would have you."

She kissed him, with anger and passion, putting her arms around his neck, almost choking him. He kissed back with even more intensity, a hand on her back, gluing they body together, and the other on her ass, bringing her right on his crotch, clearly telling what he had in mind.

"I'm not yours Sargeras." She said, breaking the kiss. "But you are mine."

He smiled and pushed her, getting them both on the floor and he went back to kiss her, everywhere he could on her face while his hands were on her waist, exploring her forms. They were undressing each other.

"We'll see if you're still not mine after that." He said between two kisses, slowly moving to her bust with his mouth.

He was now biting her, leaving marks of his teeth on her skin, marking his property, like he did with his sword. He was also rubbing his crotch against her, ready to get in action and she knew it. She grabbed his waist with her legs, squeezing him between her thighs and, with one solid impulsions, turned them. He was now with his back on the floor and she was on top of him.

She sat down on him and put a hand on his throat.

"This time, I decide when I want you to penetrate me." She whispered, slowly rubbing herself against him, feeling his fully grown boner.

His only answer was to groan with impatience, caressing her thighs, wanting to move them by himself. She went on his legs, scratching his skins with her nails as she was moving, marking him like he had marked her. She finally took his cock in her hand and, without breaking the eye contact, she pushed him into her with a powerful moan that could have echoed all through the Great Dark Beyond. He hissed a yes when he felt her around him.

She moved her hips, fast, imprecise, her hand back on his throat and the other on his bust. His own hand were on her ass, toying with it, strumming with his fingers everywhere he could. She continued to move, every movement becoming more brutal and hard and she wasn't looking at him anymore. She had her eyes closed, enjoying every sensations she was feeling, only using him. And he hated it.

He grabbed her shoulder, still keeping a hand on her ass and he got back on his feet and he throw them against the wall. But she was still not looking at him so, he turned her to face the wall, getting her to moan again. He began to thrust and every times, her bust and face would rub against the wall.

"My Azeroth." He whispered with a groan, his lips on her neck.

"Harder." She commanded in a moan, a smile on her face, her eyes still closed.

And he obeyed. He closed his eyes, thrusting harder, imagining every single time he could have destroyed her. He was groaning with satisfaction at every thrusts, his hands walking all over her body, caressing her throat, her breast, playing with her clitoris so he could hear her moans getting in intensity at every second.

"Scream my name." He told her.

"You wish." She answered, turning her head to look at him, smiling.

He caught her lips before she could face the wall again, biting them. He thrusted even harder as he caught her neck to kiss her, devouring her mouth, enjoying every single sound she was making.

Suddenly, he felt her walls tightening against his dick and he felt himself coming. Her back was arching, expecting her orgasm and she couldn't stay silent. His pace became faster and faster, groaning, moaning, biting her everywhere he could. And finally, they both came at the same time, screaming in unison.

Far away, in the Great Dark Beyond, multiples explosion happened, creating new planets.

New Worldsouls.

On the floor, both Sargeras and Azeroth were trying to catch their breath, panting, not even looking at each other. He finally broke the silence by laughing, more and more.

"And I thought destroying you would be satisfying." He continued to laugh, taken by the euphoria. "But this is so much better."

"You still have to pay for everything you've done and try to do to me." Threatened Azeroth.

"You can try. I don't have any regrets anymore."

She straightened up, sitting on the floor and she was now the one laughing. Then she rolled over him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"But I'm not done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything.
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
